


Fatal Attraction

by kaorusquee



Series: RP stories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Breathplay, M/M, RP format, Street Rats, Teenagers, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RP by me (levierenlove) and therenyeager on Tumblr. Levi is a thug, Eren is a street urchin trying to survive. Their meeting changes Eren's life. Did I mention Levi is into BDSM?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> As always, grammar and spelling aren't as important to us. I like keeping everything the way it was originally written.

Eren Jaeger was just one of many street rats on Trost. There was many of his kind unfortunately, too many people that had lost their homes because of titans, or even worse; humans. Some of the people on the streets turned down the bad road of thugs and criminals, luckily the boy with the amazing eyes never turned down that path…yet anyway.  
Why was he known as the boy with amazing eyes? They always seemed to change color on him, one minute they would be blue, next a dark forest green and sometimes even teal. There was probably more, but he never really paid attention with his stomach always growling. Everyday was a struggle trying to get food, many of his fellow street rats suggested for him to sell his body; since he apparently had just the right one to be able to do such a thing - he would push that away every time, he wasn’t interested in sex. He would never get food that way, he would stick to honest begging.  
Some would say begging made you weak, he thought they were wrong. In his opinion, if you were brave enough to admit you needed help, then you really were human. Currently, he went to everyone who passed by; asking for food with this look he got in his eyes. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. He sighed as people just kept denying him or outright ignoring him. His eyes fierce, he ran up to more people. “E-excuse me? Spare some food?”

The teen stood on a roof in the city of Trost, plain green cloak obscuring the shape of his body. He looked down the streets, searching for his next target. Why beg for food when he could steal it? He didn't have to starve that way. His gray eyes narrowed as he watched a boy dart down one street, going from person to person. "Hmph. Beggar." He sneered to the still air. Honestly, begging was too demeaning for someone such as himself. He couldn't see the boy real well, could only tell he had messy brown hair. Maybe he should trail the boy, teach him a lesson on why you didn't beg. The thought appealed to him greatly, actually. It had been a while since he'd done anything for pleasure. Baiting a street rat seemed like the perfect pastime for the thug.  
He was Levi, one of the reigning thugs in the slums of Trost. No one knew his past and they weren't about to ask. Levi had some rather strange habits and hobbies, and no one wanted to delve too far into the black-haired teen's life. How he got maneuver gear and learned to use it, that was another subject not open for discussion. People around him learned to eat quickly, or he would swoop down and grab what remained. Which was exactly what he planned to do with this begging brat. Eyes on his target, he walked along the rooftops.

After what felt like many hours of begging, Eren plopped down against a wall; his stomach growling and attempting to eat itself. He wasn’t a quitter, he just needed a few minutes rest. He was looking up at the sky when he swore he saw a flash of green go by. That could only mean the Survey Corps or that infamous thug everyone always talked about, either way he seemed whoever it was was gone. His mind went back to dwelling on the thug so he didn’t have to feel his stomach ache, he wondered what it took to become someone so nasty. He heard he broke bones and did whatever it took to get what he wanted. He heard he also worked on the black market, he wondered if that made criminals more well fed; doing that kind of shit. He would never resort to that stuff, even if he was dying.  
He stood up a few minutes later and went back to pleading for food, still having no luck. He was seriously starting to consider maybe at least stripping for food, that wasn’t so bad as selling his body - but that could go very wrong in a place like this and he could get easily violated and attacked. He didn’t want to risk it. Awhile later, he finally managed to get a bunch of food from a nice lady, who he thanked tons of times and ran to his little makeshift house to eat privately; away from food snatchers. He dug into some freshly made chicken soup violently, he was starving.

The boy had looked up for a moment, making Levi curse and dart out of sight. If he was seen, the game would be over, and he'd have to choose another target to steal from. Considering he was growing rather hungry, he didn't want to do that. Peering over the edge of the roof again, he noticed the boy was on the move. A feral smile lit his face when he saw the beggar be successful. The amount of food he procured would be enough for Levi to eat for several days, if he stretched it out. And if he didn't steal anymore.  
Of course, he would steal from others. He had a reputation to keep, and a body to maintain. If he didn't keep up his strength, he'd wind up being someone's bitch in no time flat. Haughty and cold he might be, people found him beautiful, and he didn't want that exploited. It was for him to decide when his body would be used. Which was never, since he considered himself to have a dominant personality. But that wasn't a subject to think about right now.  
Trailing the boy, he raised his eyebrow at the hole in a wall the kid must call home. Wow, this one had it rough. It almost made him reconsider. Almost. He waited for the right moment, waited until the male was busy slurping down the bowl of soup. Levi winced as some trailed down that... rather well-built chin. If there was anything he detested, it was waste and uncleanliness. Even living on the streets as they did, he at least tried to remain clean.  
Positioning himself just right, he launched the grapples of the maneuver gear hidden under his cloak, jumping off the roof he was on. Using a small burst of gas, he swooped down, swiping what food he could grab. The bread was already in his mouth as he twirled and landed, glancing back to glare at the beggar. Woah. His mind stuttered to a halt. He's... hot! 

Eren was just starting to feel better with filling his belly, looking around every now and then; feeling eyes on him - he shrugged it off, he was being paranoid. He stuffed quite a bit down his throat before something was suddenly swooping down on him so fast, he didn’t realize what had hit him until the culprit landed a few feet away from him.  
He only registered the cloak and gear, it was the thug. Well, scary or not; he was not going to take someone stealing his hard earned meal. He stood up and was about to shout at him, before he turned around and glared at him with the most steely eyes he had ever seen - but what had really caught him off guard was how freaking attractive he was. Shit, he’s hot!  
He swallowed hard before shaking his head and trying to regain himself, it was kind of a difficult feat, he had never been attracted to anyone before. Good looking or not, this thug could not steal his food. Calling up his bravery, (That many called stupid, he often did things without thinking) He glared at the other, standing his ground.  
"You’d better hand that back over!" He’d offer to share now that he thought about it, but he figured a thug would not take to sharing at all; so he would have to fight for his food. "I earned that fair and square, I don’t go around and steal like you do!" His hands were clenched up in fists, holding them up in front of him; ready for a fight.

Levi nearly smacked himself for getting side-tracked by those snapping eyes. He really didn't need to figure out what color they were. Even though he was sure it would bother him later. He swallowed the bite of bread in his mouth, putting the rest in his hand. "You didn't earn it, brat. You begged for it. That's hardly earning. It's obvious you don't steal, or you'd be better fed. Consider yourself lucky I let you eat the soup. Bye."  
Why run when you could use maneuver gear? Deploying the grapples, he took to the rooftops again. He paused for just a moment to take another bite of the bread. It was delicious, obviously freshly baked, or at least made that day. He'd be hard pressed not to eat the whole thing right now. But he didn't feel like dallying with his prize. That would make him the easy target. Hiding the food under his cloak, he walked along the rooftops toward the place he called home.

That little fucker - red flashed in Eren’s eyes as his temper soared through the roof. No one liked sticking around when he was pissed, he watched him zip away onto the roof; still easily seen. He would follow this shorty and beat the shit out of him. He could just hear his street friends calling him crazy in his mind, but he didn’t care, he was sure he could beat this thug up.  
He easily followed him from the ground, quickly finding out where he lived. He would let him settle down and think all was well. He stood there for a few moments, then his impatience and anger got the better of him and he burst in - eyes on fire. “You are going to hand over my food, or so help me you are going to be beat into an inch of your life!” He snarled, going up to him and holding him by his shirt off the ground. Intelligence was not his forte, any fool could see this was a very bad idea.

Levi had made it to the place he called home, and he quickly put the food in a box that would keep it from prying eyes. He looked around his living place with satisfaction. People didn't come in here, and with good reason. One look around would tell you the kind of person Levi was. Collars, chains, whips, and other leather instruments adorned the walls. He was a connoisseur of the sexual arts. Not that he ever found a sub enjoyable enough to play with. He'd tried a few times, but they'd always gotten cold feet. Still, it was reason enough not to enter his lair.  
Which was why he was extremely surprised when the boy from earlier waltzed in. How had he even managed to catch up? The angry words aside, it is a very bad idea to threaten a Dom, especially in the domain he reigns in. Levi's eyes narrowed, and his hands came up to grip Eren's, hard enough that a little extra pressure would break fingers. "You seem like someone who would enjoy a little pain. Perhaps I'll use the whip on you. It's been a while since it's seen use."

Eren gasped out in pain as his hand was gripped, no matter the pain; he would strike back. Yet, he faltered when the other male suddenly brought up whips. “….Excuse me?” His anger momentarily forgotten in his confusion. That’s when the room caught his attention and he looked around while still holding Levi in the air. What looked like either torture devices or sex objects lined the walls, this made him almost drop the thug and run out of the place.  
Somehow, there was a side of him that really wanted to experience this with the most attractive being he laid eyes on - but no, he stole his food. And who knew how many people he did this with? He was not special, maybe he invited anyone he could get in here, maybe he was a whore. He shook his head and tightened his grip despite the pain. “Yeah, don’t even try it…give me back my fucking food!”

The kid didn't understand, that much was obvious. Great; he was dealing with a fucking virgin. This was going to be interesting. And possibly exactly what he'd been looking for. His eyes betrayed no emotion as he leaned in close. "What food? There is no food here. There is only you and me... and instruments designed to give pleasure." He kicked the other male's feet out from under him, slowing his fall by keeping his grip on his wrists.  
He bent over, leaning close to one ear. "My lair, my rules. But I'll give you a choice. You can walk out of here and never come back. Or you can play with me. Or rather, I'll be the one playing with you." He brushed his lips across the ear he'd been speaking into, nipping it lightly. "Decide fast. I don't have all day, you know." He really hoped the male chose to stay. He was handsome, in his own way, and it would give Levi great pleasure to have such a good-looking sub. Not only that, it would finally give him a chance to enjoy his instruments, instead of just staring at them every day.

Eren gasped as he fell, caught by his wrists; gulping when Levi said such things to him in that tone of voice. He had never heard anything like it, never knew he could be attracted to a person; much less a voice. Plus the words that were rolling out of his lips, then said lips brushing over his ear. He didn’t want anything to do with sex before, but now he was seriously reconsidering. His stubborn pride tried to make itself known still.  
"B-but, you took my food…and I don’t want to be just another thing you use! Who knows how many people you’ve used these things on!" Otherwise, he would have said ‘yes’ in a heartbreat. If this thug turned to him and said he never used these on anyone, and he could see in his eyes he was telling the truth - he may just stay. He found it strange, but he actually voiced this. "If you’ve never used any of this on anyone, I will stay….if you say so honestly, you can…do whatever you want to me right after you answer." He gulped and looked away, deeply flustered.

He was hooked; he just didn't know it yet. Levi's mouth curved into a smile. Except... that last statement. He could lie, but something told him this kid, whoever he was, would be able to tell he was lying. So he went with the truth, to see where it would get him. "Most of the things in here have been used." He released Eren's wrists, walking over to one wall and pulling down a short whip. "Except for this beauty here. I just got this last week." He paused. "Not that I feel I owe you this piece of information, but the others I've tried this with? They got cold feet and backed out before we ever got to the good part. Satisfied?"  
He sat in a chair he'd procured, removing his cloak to reveal his body underneath. Slowly, he began to remove the 3D gear. "You seem to be under a few misconceptions about what I do here. My lair, or dungeon if you prefer, isn't just about my pleasure. I give, not just receive. It's a new experience for most, and it isn't for everyone. Which is why you're getting the chance to leave. If you want to stay though, I'll tell you the rules." His eyes glinted. "I promise it can be a very rewarding experience." He locked eyes with the male, running his tongue slowly along the whip he held.

"Hm…" He didn’t really like the answer he got much, he flipped it around in his head a few times. So, it seemed this guy was really picky about who he brought in here, did that mean people were right about his attractive levels? Only a few people - it sounded like it, and if not everything in here was used…and he never got to the good part he said, was he a virgin still because of this? He was looking for the perfect partner for these games of his - well, Eren was just who he was looking for then; this seemed like something he could get into. Which was weird, since he never even considered sex before, that meant this guy was special.  
He gulped when he saw him lick his whip, licking his lips. “A-alright, I’ll…do it, just hurry up and show me what this is about before I change my mind.” He was still trying to seem tough, he didn’t want to seem like he bent over so easily. He stood up shakily back onto his feet, trying to steady himself and fight the blush; he wanted to look fierce, but he probably just seemed wide eyed and curious with his shyness at the moment.

Levi's smiled shifted into a feral grin. He snapped the whip lightly to the side, enjoying the sound, and the reaction it elicited from the other male. "We'll start with the rules." He began simply. "I imagine you've never done this before, so listen well. In my domain, I rule. You will address me as 'Master' or 'Sir.' Depending on if you ever come back, I might let you learn my real name. You will do what I ask you to or say what I ask you to say." He leaned closer, giving the male an intense look. "As a Dom, I'll need your trust. If you fight me every step of the way, we won't get anywhere. But you can back out. There is such thing as a safe word. It's a word we agree on. If you say the word during this, I stop everything."  
He stood, picking up his gear and setting it to the side, leaving him wearing a white button down shirt, dark gray pants, and black straps for the gear. Reaching for his shirt, his undid the top three buttons. "If you have any questions, now is the time to ask, because I won't tolerate you questioning me later. And you need to answer a few of your own. What is your name? And what safe word are we using?"

Eren fidgeted, he just wanted to get started before he ran away screaming or his pride got in the way. “So, you get to know my name and I can’t know yours?” He sighed and thought this over, deciding it made sense; it wouldn’t matter if they never saw each other again after this. That thought bothered him a little bit for some odd reason before he pushed it to the side. He licked his slips and swallowed again as he watched him slowly start removing his things.  
"I’m Eren…I’d like the word to be ‘Ocean.’" He bit his lower lip, wondering what he was getting himself into and why he was getting so excited about it. It had to be because this thug was unnaturally attractive and it was like a spell on him. "I…have no questions, I’m ready." His eyes were still wide with curiosity and the blush still ever present.

Levi ignored the question about his name, rolling the name he'd been given on his tongue. "Eren, hmm? That's a really nice name." His voice was a low purr and he smirked; the male's eyes were already glazed over, and he hadn't even really started yet. Keeping the whip in one hand, he prowled close to Eren, eyes hooded. "Remember the safe word." He reminded him.  
His fingers came out to grip the shirt the male was wearing. "You call this a shirt?" He growled, glaring at Eren. "I won't allow such filth around me. Take it off." He cracked the whip when there wasn't an immediate response. "Very good." He commented when Eren complied. Turning the whip in his hand, he placed the handle under Eren's chin at the same time he pushed down, forcing him to kneel. "Do you want the whip? I think you do. Say it; tell me you want the whip."

Eren gulped again when he heard his name roll off the thug’s lips, for some reason it sounded amazing when he said it. When he was suddenly pulled by the shirt and commanded to take it off, he was embarrassed for a brief second before the whip snapped him out of it and he was stripping it off in an instant.  
Then he was forced to kneel, feeling the leather against his chin. He heard the second command, he bit his lower lip and gathered his courage and pushed away his pride. “I…want the whip, Master.” His voice was somehow surprisingly steady, he still was not sure why he was asking for pain; he was about to find out if he liked this or not.

Pleasure lit Levi's eyes. "Very good. You are such a good sub. I think I'll give you a little reward." Placing a booted foot between Eren's legs, he stroked the male's thighs. "You like that; I can tell." He twitched his hand, making it where the whip cracked just next to Eren's face. Smirking, he tossed the whip in his hand, catching it so the handle was facing Eren. There was a tassel on the end of the handle, and he brushed it slowly down the male's chest. He let it lower until it brushed the hem of the male's pants. Twirling it again, he cracked the whip so that the end of the leather just touched Eren's chest. 

Eren shuddered as the thug’s boot rubbed against his thighs, he tried to move his hips so he could get the boot somewhere else. When the whip cracked next to his face, he jumped slightly but stayed where he was. Then there was something on the end of the whip brushing down his chest and he couldn’t help arching. So far this sex thing was rather enjoyable, he bit his lip when it brushed over the beginnings of his pants. Then there was a brief sharp pain on his chest, and it turned out he liked it as his face scrunched up in pleasure before he looked up at the other with wanting eyes.

He liked the look in Eren's eyes. Good; it looked like he could push this one farther than the others. He snapped the whip again, letting it hit Eren's chest harder this time, enough to sting, but not enough to draw blood. He immediately leaned forward, pressing light fingers against the blossoming mark. "You are so good, Eren." He purred again. "Tell me what you want. You want the whip again? Or should I collar and bind you? You want your pants off? Tell me." He punctuated the command with another crack of the whip to Eren's chest.

Eren hissed as he was whipped across the chest again, why did this pain feel so good? When the thug pressed his fingers on his chest, he shivered and panted softly. He flustered when he received the praise, he bit his lip as he considered the options; gasping out the next time he was hit. It took him a few moments to recover, he wanted to see what else was in store. “C-can you collar and bind me, master? A-and take my pants off, sir?” His tongue was licking across his teeth in anticipation; he was really enjoying this act.

"Hmm, since you asked so nicely. You learn fast for a beginner." Mentioning that was the only break in character he would allow. Letting the whip fly one last time to touch Eren's chest, he set it on the chair, pulling out a black leather collar and matching cuffs. Sauntering back over to the kneeling male, he grabbed him by the neck, forcing him to rise. The pants were removed in a matter of seconds using aggressive movements. He flung them behind him to land on the chair.  
Levi forced the male to kneel again, fastening the collar tightly around his neck. Walking behind him, he clasped his wrists behind his back in the cuffs. Then he returned to the front, giving the male a once-over. Tears were in the male's eyes, red marks dotted his chest, and it was obvious he was becoming aroused. Smirking, he moved everything that was in his chair. Attaching a leash to the collar Eren now wore, he gave it a hard tug. "Crawl to the chair and sit in it."

Eren gasped out sharply as the whip hit him one more time, panting heavily as he watched Levi set it down and grab a collar that was attached to cuffs. He briefly thought over how it was funny he wasn’t experiencing his first time like a normal person, then again he was never really normal; this was just right for him. He grunted as he was forced to rise by his neck, blushing as his everything was exposed.  
Then he was kneeling again, donning a new collar and soon cuffs that fastened his hands behind his back. Now he was really vulnerable, and for some reason he rather liked being vulnerable for this male. He looked away as he was checked, obviously the thug liked what he saw because he was smirking and commanding him once more. He made a another grunting sound when he was tugged by a leash - but obeyed and crawled over to the chair and got on top of it, sitting for him.

Levi didn't say anything for a moment. Honestly, he'd thought the male would cave before now and give the safe word. All the others had. Well, no. There were two that let him continue until they orgasmed. But he really shouldn't base anything on those two, since they came after him hardly doing anything. He walked over to one wall, looking at it and considering. He finally decided on an item that looked similar to a feather duster. The only difference was the feathers were dark red and the handle was black. He walked back over, licking his lips as he looked at Eren. "Ask for the feathers, brat." He commanded, voice dark and silky. "Beg for them."

Eren watched the thug look over his toys, finally coming over with a wicked looking feather duster. He didn’t know how feathers were going to feel any good, but he wouldn’t question it and ruin his chances. He watched the male lick his lips and just that simple action made his cock twitch. He tried to find his voice as he was given another command, he would beg for the feathers even if he didn’t see the appeal in them. “P-please, touch me with the feathers, master!” He used his best begging voice and everything.

"Oh?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "Not bad." He'd seen those eyes on his mouth, seen the kid's cock twitch. This fresh body was practically begging to be touched. He flicked the feathers across Eren's mouth teasingly. Then he let it slide slowly down his neck, over his chest, crossing it sideways to brush each nipple. Continuing downward, he circled around the erect cock, coming close, but not yet touching. Slowly, teasingly, he ran it down the inside of each thigh.

What was it about what he said that made him shudder so violently just then? He would never know, soon feathers were brushing over his hips and making them tingle, then down his neck, another shudder. Then around his nipples, made him squirm and gasp slightly; when they were by his cock - they were so close and yet so far and it was driving him insane. He even whimpered, feeling pathetic.

Levi kept that up for a few minutes, stroking slowly up one thigh and down the other, enjoying the male's whimpers. Smirking, he finally allowed the feathers to touch that erection, just the barest bit of pressure along the length, teasingly flicking them over the tip. It was surely torture for Eren, and it made Levi grin darkly as he watched the male writhe. Yanking on the leash, he leaned against him, suddenly stroking strongly with the feathers. He licked his lips again, looking into those eyes. They were a varigated color, he decided. Which meant they probably changed color depending on the male's moods. Right now, they were blown wide. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked in an authorative but nearly inaudible voice. 

When the feathers finally touched his cock, it was both amazing and not enough. He hadn’t ever touched himself down there ever, so this was very foreign to him. The more he got touched there, the more he wanted because it just wasn’t enough. Suddenly he was yanked up by his leash and collar, looking into steely eyes that seemed to be clouded with lust if he was guessing right. “Y-yes, master…please kiss me.”

Seriously, this kid. He was exactly what Levi had been looking for. Innocent, young, willing to obey. Maybe... maybe he'd be the one to go all the way with. With that thought, he fully sat on the male's knees, giving him strong strokes with the feather duster. He watched his eyes for another moment, then leaned in and pressed his lips against Eren's.

Eren kept releasing shuddering gasps, even as the other male straddled his kneels. He thought he may faint, there was a sexy man on his knees; doing these things to him of all people. Then his mind went blissfully blank as he was kissed, some weird warmth spreading all over his body. He moaned into his lips and pressed hungrily for more.

Levi leaned back, eyes glinting. "You don't demand, brat. That is not your right. That is my right as your Master. If you want something, you have to beg me for it. If I feel like it, I'll let you have what you want. Otherwise, tough luck." As punishment, he reached down and squeezed the base of Eren's cock while teasing the tip with the feathers. His lips curved up into a cruel smile.

Eren gulped as he ‘lectured’ about rules, fearing he had ruined it until there was a hand around his cock and he was arching off the chair and trying to get more of that. He shuddered violently from the hand and the feathers, cursing under his breath.

Once Levi was sure the kid had gotten the message, he leaned back in, this time with an unyielding mouth. He owned the kiss. It was rough and aggressive, demanding Eren's full attention, even though Levi continued to mercilessly play with his cock. At one point he bit the male's lip, forcing his tongue into the gasping mouth.  
The feather flicked back and forth, swirling around the head, dipping into the pre-cum that was leaking out. He kept tight pressure with his index finger and thumb around Eren's base, while his other fingers grazed the sides of his shaft. He was going to make the male delirious with want, make him beg for release.

Eren was quivering, he had never felt such intense pleasure before - or any pleasure remotely close to this for that matter. He was moaning and whimpering into the man’s lips, feeling something pool in his abdomen but not being able to come out because of the hold on his cock. He was a flustered mess and he could only sit there and take the assault and on his mouth and cock.

Those sounds spurred Levi on, and he actually pressed against Eren, pushing the male back against the chair. He continued with the savage kiss, eating up every cry the male gave. When he finally backed off to let Eren breath, his eyes held pleasure as he looked at those reddened and swollen lips. He could feel the male struggling beneath him, could tell he was ready to burst. That made it all that much better as he teased one feather into the slit at Eren's tip. "What do you want, Eren?" He cooed. "You want to cum? Say it then. Say 'I want to cum, Master.' You have to tell me what you want."

How did one breathe or thing again? Eren was heaving as his head spun, Levi’s previous actions and his words now repeating in his mind over and over. He whined and squirmed around on the chair, trying to find words. “P-please, make me cum, master…I want to cum so bad, master.”

"Good boy." Levi kissed him again, slower this time. It was possible this would be the male's first climax, a thought which Levi relished. Breaking off the kiss, he leaned back to watch as he let the feather slide in just a little deeper. Releasing his hold on the base of Eren's cock, he used his hand to give him one strong stroke, figuring it wouldn't take much to get him off. Between the feather and his hand and what he'd already done to him, he should be cumming any second.

Eren keened and bucked a few times and when he was finally allowed release, it shot out instantly. He was arched, with his head thrown back and his eyes wide as he came violently. He had never had an orgasm before and it was truly something else. Once he was spent, he went limp in the chair; panting heavily.

Such a magnificent spray of white. Levi grimaced at the dirty feather duster; it's have to be cleaned before he could use it again. Not that he minded too much; Eren was practically gorgeous post-orgasm. Reaching up, he carefully unhooked the collar from around the male's neck. Climbing off him and standing on surprisingly shaky legs, he reached back to slide the cuffs off Eren's wrists. Then he grabbed a cloth and carefully cleaned the male. Once done, he set the items he'd used on Eren aside for cleaning, and placed the male's clothes in his lap. "When you can stand, you can go. Your session with me is done for the day." He paused for a brief moment. "I'm surprised, actually. You didn't use the safe word."

Though his afterglow he was surprised Levi didn’t want to cum as well, he was satisfied with just making him orgasm? He gulped and tried to find his voice and the strength in his legs, He wobbled off the chair and to his clothes, slowly putting them on before turning back to the thug. “I…enjoyed that, I wouldn’t mind coming back again.” He flustered as he admitted that, heading towards the door.

Levi waved him off, mind already on other things. The moment the male was gone, he whirled, going to a corner hidden by a moth-eaten drape. It was his way of keeping his sleeping area separate from his play area. He dropped to his knees, fumbling with the front of his pants. "Shit." He muttered again. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Sure the things he did to others was arousing to him. But it'd never been like this. He'd always been able to ignore it, to take his time later enjoying his own pleasure. But not right now. No, he needed to take care of himself right now. All because of an innocent brat with beautiful eyes.  
He groaned as his cock sprang free, and he furiously began stroking himself, his mind replaying every whimper and moan he'd elicited from Eren. When he came, he had enough presence of mind to angle himself so that his cum hit the floor, not the blankets or drape. He ended up on his hands and knees, panting desperately as his body shuddered. When he gained control of himself again, he zipped his pants back up and cleaned up the mess he'd made. Then he lay in his bed with his eyes closed. "Damn. I am so fucked."

Eren laid inside his blanket nest, staring up at the crumbling ceiling for a long time. He just had his first experience with sex, although not sex itself; it was still the most amazing thing he’d ever done in his pathetic life. After he got over it hours later, he realized he never got what he went there to do - he never got his food back. He scowled, his stomach would surely remind him of that in the morning.  
Then his mind was back to thinking about the thug, had did this work now? Did he wait for him to come get him again? Probably, he didn’t know if he interested him that much, he might have been a waste of his time. Finally closing his eyes and curling up in his makeshift bed, he decided he would wait to see if he came back for him. He fell asleep with the steely grey eyes on his mind, a soft smile on his face.

Levi tried his best to forget about the male, certain he'd never see him again. It was more difficult than he thought it would be. He found himself on his knees some nights, the boy's name on his lips as he pleasured himself. Honestly, how did one session reduce him to this? He was even starting to lose concentration when out searching for food. As a result, he was currently running from the Military Police. He couldn't head back to his hovel yet, not until he lost them.  
Working on outrunning them, alternating between running and using the 3D gear, he found himself back in the area where Eren lived. It took him a few moments to realize this and he groaned when he did. He couldn't deal with this, not right now. Not when he was trying to avoid being caught. Turning down a side street, he came face to face with a pair of brilliant green eyes. *Shit.*

Eren had accepted the fact that the thug wasn`t coming back to save him, it saddened him greatly for some reason; probably the lack of pleasurable experiences he would get in the future. He didn`t know. He went back to his life of begging on the streets, which is exactly what he was doing a few a days later when he was face to face suddenly with steely grey eyes. He gulped and took a few steps back.  
This was obviously an accident, he didn`t look like he was heading towards the boy`s house after all. “Ah, hello again…sorry, I`ll get out of your way.“ He apologized nervously before stepping out of his way and began to walk back towards his so called `home.`

"No." His voice was harsher than he'd intended, but he didn't have time to do anything about that right now. He should let him walk away; everything in him was screaming to let the boy leave. But he still reached out a hand to tightly grab the boy's wrist. "Eren." The name was said as an unintentional purr. His eyes roamed over the taller male, and he didn't like what he saw. He was dirtier than before and more bones seemed to jut out. It was obvious he was starving, and doing a poor job of begging. His body would eat itself up in no time.  
Hearing voices, he cursed. He pulled the male closer to him, trying not to respond to the sudden close proximity of their bodies. "Hold on." He muttered into the male's ear. Swinging the cloak out of the way and deploying his grapples, he sailed them through the air, right over the heads of the stunned Police.

Eren stopped in his tracks when he heard the harsh tone not wanting him to leave. He turned around, teal eyes wide with curiosity and perhaps hope, especially when his wrist was grabbed. He looked into the thug’s eyes, flustering slightly when his name was purred. It was true he had been having a hard time with getting food, some offered to buy his body but he would always refuse - half because he thought it was wrong, the other half because he didn’t want anyone else touching his body. He felt foolish, but there was something that happened between him and the thug that made him only ache for him to touch him.  
Suddenly, he was pulled against the other; his blush only darkening as he let out a soft gasp. Then the mutter in his ear made his body shiver until he was in the air with the male. He was shocked and awed as they flew over the police, flying for the first time. “Whoa!”

Levi twirled them from one street to another, trying to stay ahead of the Military Police. Why the hell had he involved Eren in this? He should have just let the male leave. Well, it was too late now. He was involved in this, and there was no stopping that. He swore when he landed to look back. Somehow those two were still tailing him. They didn't even have gear!  
Taking to the air again, he turned on to a semi-busy street, dropping down behind a wall. That was where he released Eren. "Stay hidden until I draw them away. You don't need to be involved in this." He turned away, about to leave, but hesitated. "If... you want to come by later, we can talk. And I'll feed you." He left before the male could respond.

Why was Eren being taken along? Had he been plaguing the thug’s thoughts as well? He bit his lower lip as he was told to hide until he drew the Military Police away, then offered to come over for talk and dinner. Oh shit, was he getting involved with a wanted criminal? Was this turning into something? He actually kind of hoped it was, fast as it may be - there was something between them.  
Even if he just wanted him over for sex, that would be fine too; if that’s how close he was going to get to the other male, he would take it. Yet, he knew there was something there - he wouldn’t have dragged him into this chase if he was nothing but a fuck buddy. He stayed hidden, waiting for the other to come back.

Levi hadn't wanted to go this route. He'd never killed, and he wasn't about to start now. But he was good at what he did, and that included doing anything to get away. If he had to break a few more bones to keep his little patch of freedom, so be it. Not that he was really free; none of them were. Not since the Titans appeared. He darted down an empty street, one that ended in shadows. He could hear his two pursuers coming after him. Crouching down, he waited. Minutes later, he unsheathed two boot daggers and struck.  
He dragged himself back to his place, tired and dirty. He knew he needed to bathe, but right now all he really wanted was sleep. He wasn't even hungry. Despite being tired, he still watched around him to make sure he wasn't being followed. When he was sure he was alone, he ducked into his 'home,' walking back to his sleeping area and falling on the blankets with a groan.

Hours later Eren realized he was safe to move, after about 40 minutes he somehow found his way off the roof; he had never climbed one before so he had no idea how to get down for some time. He then tried to remember the way to Levi’s home, it took him maybe 30 minutes to find it and by the time he got there he was very exhausted and starving.  
"I-I’m here…" He hesitantly walked in, averting his eyes from all the toys on the walls; walking around until he found the thug on the bed. "Hi..uh…did you still want me here?" He shifted on his feet nervously.

Levi rolled to his feet in an instant, crouching with a bloodied boot knife in his hand. That anyone had gotten so far into his place of residence... When his narrowed eyes met Eren's startled teal ones, he groaned again. Right; he'd told the brat to come by if he wanted. "I'm not in the mood for giving pleasure." He growled as he set the knife aside and leaned up into a stretch. "I probably wouldn't even hear it if you gave the safe word. So if you're looking for that, you can go." He flopped back down onto his bed of blankets, watching Eren. "But if you didn't come for that, you can stay."

Eren eyed the bloody knife, he was going to question it; ask if he killed anyone and make a dart for it. But he really had no room to judge or question morals, he had killed two people once for a total stranger that later became his adopted sister. Too bad she was killed along with his family and that’s why he was here today. “I didn’t come for sex…I don’t know why I came honestly, besides from the food obviously.” He rubbed the back of his neck, no use lying to him, especially if he wanted to get closer. He was the first person to take a real interest in him after all.

"Hmm." Levi usually wasn't one for talking after getting into fights. He tended to withdraw into himself for days after. A thug he might be, but he cared about human life. Maybe that was why he was so interested in the brat. Although, if that was the case, he wouldn't be dreaming about him practically every night. He lifted a hand, pointing to a small box. "Food in there. Not much, but enough." Then he went back to watching.

Eren nodded and thanked him, digging into the box and grabbing something big enough that it would keep him satisfied for awhile at least. He sat somewhere randomly on the floor, not wanting to impose and sit on anything else, he was used to the floor anyway. He ate the big loaf of bread that was thankfully packaged up until now hastily, he was a starved and never taught any manners - what could he say?

Watching the boy eat, Levi pushed himself to his feet. He walked over and grabbed one of Eren's wrists. "Hey. Slow down. That food isn't going anywhere in the next few minutes, and if you eat that fast your stomach is more likely to reject it. Idiot. I know you're starving, but I don't want vomit in my home." He crouched in front of him. "That loaf of bread could make two or three meals for me."

"I-I’m sorry, sir." He didn’t know what else to call him, so he called him one of the things he told him to during their session a few days ago. He broke off half the bread and offered it to the thug, smiling softly as he started to eat his half more slowly. He knew he was more concerned about his floors, but he was still starting to care for the other male and would still try to appease him.

"Levi." The male growled softly, surprised when half the loaf of bread was held out to him. "'Sir' is reserved for my lair. If I'm not in there wanting to dominate, you can use my actual name. Just don't let it go to your head, kid." He nibbled slowly on one corner of the loaf. It was nice to see that Eren still obeyed outside the lair, slowing down in his food consumption. "So; everyone on the streets has a sob story. What's yours?"

"Levi…" He tried the name on his tongue, loving it; looking away to fluster. Eventually the warmth in his face subsided and he was almost done with his bread. When asked the serious question, he looked down.  
"I grew up with everyone always after my dad for some reason, I never knew why…he was just a doctor that went around helping people. But for some reason, people wanted him dead and would kill his patients and do other disgusting things to get to him. One day he brought me to a patient’s house, the parents were a bloody mess on the floor and something in me snapped…I…they took a little girl that lived there with them because she was Oriental, or at least half. I sought them out and murdered them." He gulped his last piece down, glancing up nervously. "We took her in and she lived with us for awhile…but the people eventually found us and killed my family…her included. Now, here I am on the streets because I had no where to go…"

Just as he'd expected, the kid liked learning his real name. Levi didn't see what the big deal was; it was just a name. It wasn't like it was anything special. He took another few bites while he waited for Eren to answer his question.  
And man, did he answer. Everyone usually had a pretty specific reason for being out on the streets. But Eren's was so far more involved than he'd thought it would be. A doctor; he could think of several reasons why someone would want to kill a doctor, but he wasn't about to mention them if Eren hadn't thought of them. And how was it his whole family was killed and he wasn't? How had he gotten away? But there was another pressing question on Levi's mind, one that made him look back for his knife. "Do you plan to kill me?" 

Eren blanched and stared at him in shock. “Why would I kill you? Just because you are a thug like those guys? No…I’m not, don’t ask why.” He really didn’t want to sound like a sappy moron with some shit like; ‘Hey I just met you and I like you.’  
Levi would surely kick him out if he started spewing romantic stuff he had overheard on the streets from passing couples. He ran a hand through his messy hair and shook his head. “I would have attempted it by now, I’m not the type to wait for a chance to kill…I charge.”

He'd suspected as much, but he wanted to make sure. The male did seem the type to recklessly charge into things. And he also surmised that someone who would let themselves be bound and collared wasn't going to turn around and kill him. "Fine. But the question had to be asked." Standing, he put the uneaten portion of his bread back in the box, surveying what remained. He was going to have to get some more in a day or two. Picking up a cloth, he retrieved his knife and began cleaning it. "So what are you going to do now? Starve on the streets until those people return to finish you off?"

"D-do you think they would still look for me even after they killed off my dad?!" Eren never thought of that, he thought they were just after him and the rest happened to be in the way while he was outside getting some food from the market. He didn’t know if he was lucky or not that he didn’t die with them. "…There’s no reason to come after me, I’m just a nobody on the streets. And I have no idea what to do with myself…If I could, I’d go see the ocean, but that’s off." He shrugged, looking very defeated about the world as he looked away.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, brat? I'm just guessing here. But if they knew how many were in your family, their work isn't done. Instead of coming to the streets, you should have gone to the Military Police. It's their job to keep things running smoothly. Not that they're accomplished at it." His expression turned to a sneer and he flicked his wrist, sending the clean knife flying to embed in the far wall. Tossing the bloody rag aside, he leaned back. "I was wondering why you chose that as the safe word. So the ocean really means something to you? It's just a bunch of water. Since it's outside the Walls, it's probably full of Titan shit. You still wanna see it?"

"The Military Police seem corrupt and as for titan shit…I don’t think titans even shit." Eren laughed loudly at that, wondering if that was actually a little humour from Levi. He looked at the knife embedded in the wall and thought for a bit. "Well…if they are after me, there’s nothing I can do about it then hope to fight them off now, isn’t that right?" He sighed and played with a loose thread on his shirt. "It’s probably beautiful and not filled with shit.." He was talking about the ocean again, mostly to himself.

Levi rolled his eyes, amused in spite of himself. "No one knows much about Titans, not even the Survey Corps. Just because they haven't seen shit doesn't mean they aren't capable of it." The knife had attracted Eren's attention. Good; the male needed to be aware of everything around him. "You don't look like you could fight a half-starved dog, much less grown human males. But you've got the right idea. It's better than laying down and letting people walk all over you." He continued to watch the other male. "Two questions. One; how old are you? Two; why is the ocean so important to you?"

"I’m sixteen and…my friend told me about the ocean, I don’t know where he is now or even if he’s alive." He sighed heavily, thinking over a few things. "I just want to be free, I want humankind to be free and be able to visit anywhere in the word. I just want to explore it." He itched the side of his face, he had never told anyone this much about him before and he felt like he was giving up a lot of himself to Levi. He didn’t regret it, he would tell him everything again, he wanted to know more about him as well but would wait for him to tell him so.

"Sixteen?" Levi's eyebrow raised, and he gave Eren another long look. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a day over fourteen." He was sixteen, with a body condition like that? Levi sighed angrily, scratching his head. "Look; is there anything in that hole in the wall you call home that you want? Obviously you aren't capable of living on your own. You can stay here for now." He tossed the teen one of his blankets. "But you aren't touching my bed with a ten-foot pole, as dirty as you are."

Eren blinked, wondering what it was that made him look so angry suddenly. He bit his lower lip nervously before the man made that suggestion. “r-really! Ah, thank you, Levi!” He wanted to hug the other male but resorted to hugging his blanket around him instead. “Thank you..” he murmured again, not caring he didn’t get a bed; he was used to sleeping on the floor and being called dirty. This was the infamous thug everyone talked about? Was he always this nice or was it just him?

"Hmph, don't thank me, idiot. You get a bath first thing tomorrow. After I'm done scrubbing you, thanking me is the last thing you're going to want to do." He yawned and crawled under his own blankets. "If you snore, I'll kick you in the stomach. Remember that."

"Y-you’re going to scrub me?!" Eren didn’t know how he felt about that, or why he was so bashful about getting a scrubbing from Levi after he had saw his intimate place - but he was still nervous even if he saw him naked.. He was self conscious as hell, even after many had said his body would be good enough to sell. "And..I’m not sure if I snore, I hope I don’t.." He mumbled and curled up on the floor with the blanket.

"If I don't scrub you, you won't get clean to my satisfaction. Relax, brat. There's a difference between cleaning you and taking advantage of you. I'm not going to do both at the same time." He yawned again, turning on his side. "Now get some sleep. I start the days early."

"Oh…" He merely replied, a smalls sense of disappointment washing over him; making him realized he did want the thug to touch him. "…Good night, then." He said, not expecting a reply back as he nestled into the floor and forced his eyes closed. After a bit of thinking about Levi he finally passed out.

What was he doing? He'd been trying to forget the teen, and now he invited him to stay? That was a step backward in his book. As Eren's breathing evened out, Levi stood and walked over to stare at him. It was dark, so he couldn't see much, but as he bent down, he reached out a hand and ran it along the male's blanket-covered body. There was something about this one, something that enticed him. And it was more than the fact that he'd allowed Levi to play with his body. Something made him want to keep the male here, heal any wounds he might have. Which was very strange for the thug. He was a notorious thief, quick to attack, and had a rude disposition. Why did he want to help Eren? Shaking his head, he returned to his own blankets and closed his eyes.

Eren didn’t usually wake up until late in the day, but the male moving around him early morning made it hard to sleep the day away. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, staring over at him sleepily. It took him a moment to remember he spent the night with this very attractive thug, what was he doing spending time with a criminal anyway? They were the reason his family was dead, but then again…not everyone was the same, he seemed nice to him at least. He also realized he was supposed to get a bath today, he both looked forward to it and didn’t all at once; he didn’t want his body showing.

Levi was rummaging in the food box when he heard Eren wake. He reached for the last chunk of meat he had, tossing it to Eren. "Eat that; you need all the protein you can get." He pulled out what remained of the loaf of bread for himself, leaning against the box, eating slowly as he watched Eren with narrowed gray eyes.

Eren thanked him and ate the meat gratefully, blushing under the stare of those gray eyes. Why was he staring at him so intensely? Was there something on his face? Or was this another case of someone looking at his eyes again? People were often fascinated with his ever changing iris. He continued to eat slowly before he was done and fidgeting nervously.

Those clothes would probably need to be trashed, Levi decided. They were in tatters anyway. But he didn't have anything that would fit the taller male. He'd have to steal something else. Maybe he could get some decent ones this time. Shaking his head, wondering where this compassion was coming from, he stood. "Let's go." He headed toward the front of his abode, glancing back at Eren. "Why do your eyes change color?"

The teen got up and went to follow him, guessing they were going to go to wherever he took baths or something. He paused when Levi asked about his eyes, he shrugged. “They’ve just always been like this…no one knows why.” He ran a hand through his mop of hair sheepishly, not knowing what else to say about it. “They change color with my mood, I think…” He shrugged again because he honestly had no clue.

"Weirdo." Levi's voice floated back over his shoulder. He led the teen to a hole in the ground long-ago flooded with rainwater. Removing his cloak, he pulled out a wicked-looking scrub brush and a hunk of soap. No one else was around, and for good reason. They didn't dare come around when Levi was bathing. Not after he'd broken several bones. He carefully unbuttoned his shirt and set is on top of his cloak. "Strip." He commanded.

He gulped and followed the male in the hole in the ground, blushing brightly when he was told to strip. He did it quickly so Levi wouldn’t get frustrated with him, that scrub didn’t look friendly at all - he was about to be scrubbed raw, he just knew it. He braced himself for the pain, the things he did to get close to this guy.

He didn't mind getting his pants wet; it was about time for them to be washed anyway. But wet shirts annoyed him, which is why he took his off. He grabbed Eren's arm, watching the male flinch. "Chill, brat. Once you're clean, if you bath regularly, I won't have to do this again." He soaped up the scrub brush, starting on Eren's hands. When he could finally see the pink skin underneath instead of dirt, he moved on to the teen's arms.

Eren bit his lower lip and scrunched up his face as his hands were scrubbed pink, and now his arms were receiving the same treatment. He appreciated this, no one had cared for him since his family and friend years back. Even if it was hurting and stinging a lot.

He was impressed despite himself. It looked like it had been a really long time since the male had been cleaned, and he had yet to make a sound. Even though Levi was using a fair amount of pressure with the scrub brush. He dipped the brush in the water and soaped it up again. Tilting Eren's head up, he began working on the dirt caked on his neck.

Eren grit his teeth to refrain from making a sound, not wanting to be seen as a wimp to Levi. He also hoped his body was as good as everyone said for the man, he’d for him to have to look at something disgusting while he being so nice to wash his body for him.

When he was don't with the teen's neck, he moved to his chest. He hadn't really taken the time to enjoy looking at Eren when he'd been naked the last time; he'd kinda been involved in other things. The bones showing through made him wince, but as the dirt was washed away, he couldn't help admiring the body. It made him want to caress the skin, to feel it under his hands for an entirely different reason. Mentally smacking himself, he set the brush aside and soaped up his hands. "I'm assuming you keep certain areas clean. Which is why I won't use the brush." Lowering his hands, he slid them under the water and down the inside of Eren's legs.

He really was trying hard to refrain from saying ‘ow’ a lot, trying to seem tough and able to handle himself; which he was by the way. When the brush was put down he suppressed the need to sigh loudly in relief. It was short lived, there were now hands heading between his legs and he nearly yelped as he turned more red if that was even possible. There was another male cleaning his areas with his hands and he was severely attracted to him - he was going to have a really hard time not getting ‘excited’ over this.

Levi smirked as Eren turned red. It was easy to guess why the teen was blushing. Well, if just touching his legs made him blush... Reaching for the bar of soap, he slipped his hands back down and began gently soaping up and washing Eren's cock. He kept his eyes on the teen, watching his reactions.

Oh fuck. What was it about someone so attractive washing him down there that felt much much better then when he did it to himself? He tried to hide his face in his own shoulder, suppressing the shudders and noises that wanted to come rolling out from his lips. This was torture, did he know what he was doing? Oh God.

"Why the hell are you hiding, brat?" Levi asked, a knowing smirk on his face. "You really getting turned on by me cleaning you?" He turned the male before he could protest, reaching for the brush again. Soaping it up he began to scrub the male's neck and shoulders. "You really are a virgin. Maybe not so innocent, since you've killed people. But a virgin definitely. Or you wouldn't be getting aroused just from me washing you."

He wanted to protest and say it wasn’t just because he was a virgin he was getting aroused, but he kept his mouths hut. He wasn’t going to ruin getting into a new home and getting to know him. “S-so what if I’m a virgin? I just never wanted to do…that…with anyone before! I was never interested!” He grumbled, now red from embarrassment and annoyance more then anything.

"Before?" Levi rolled his eyes. "I got you to climax; of course you're interested in it now." He let the scrub brush lower, cleaning Eren's back until it was nearly red, then dropping it into the water to scrub Eren's ass. He was a little gentler for this area, but not by much. "Lean forward a little." Setting the brush aside again and reaching for the soap bar, he again dipped his hands into the water, kneading the teen's ass, gently pulling the cheeks apart and using the soap to wash the crevice, his fingers flitting against the untouched opening. 

"Well, yeah…" Not just with anyone though, he wanted to say. He flinched a few times as he was scrubbed raw, his body was rather stinging now. He sighed and leaned forward, then Levi was all over his ass, making sure it was clean - but him being near his entrance was making him get excited again. He bit his lower lip and squirmed a bit, the sneaky bastard better not do anything back there. His eyes wide with fear and interest. 

"Stop squirming. I told you, I don't mix washing with sex. I'm not into voyerism." He turned the male again, smirking at the teen's expression. "Seriously; I'm surprised your reactions haven't gotten you into trouble before this. Sit up on the edge. I need to do your legs now." He grabbed the brush, waiting for Eren to comply.

"….I’ve never reacted like this before." He mumbled as he sat on the edge and crossed his arms, waiting for his legs to be abused clean now. He watched the other male work so diligently at getting him clean, did he have a thing for cleanliness? What a habit to have when you were stuck on the streets..

Levi's eyes flashed up briefly to Eren's, correctly reading the expression. "It's the only thing I can control. Just because I live on the streets doesn't mean I need to look like I'm a part of it." Moving down the leg he was working on, he scrubbed the underside of the teen's foot, making sure to get in between each toe. He moved to the other leg, repeating the process. Then he tugged the male back into the water. "Face and hair now. Brace yourself."

Eren nodded, thinking he got it now. He sighed heavily when he was brought to the water again, bracing himself like suggested. This was rough treatment, but it was kind and caring in his eyes. Someone was finally giving enough of a damn to take care of him when he thought there was nothing else to this world, Levi came along.

He was gentler with his face, but it still needed a fair amount of scrubbing before it was as clean as the rest of him. Soaping up the teen's hair, he used his fingers to clean the tresses, working the soap into his scalp to work out who knows how much dirt and grease. Then he swept Eren's feet out from under him to drop him into the water. 

Eren was feeling refreshed and clean, it was a really different and nice feeling he never experienced often. Then quite suddenly. his feet were taken out from beneath him and he landed in the water. Coughing and spluttering the water out, he glared up at Levi. “HEY! What the hell?!” He demanded an explanation for not getting any warning or anything.

"If you can't deal with that one little surprise, you'll never survive living with me." Levi smirked again. "Besides, the soap needed to be washed off." Now that he was done, he stood back and looked Eren over. "Not bad. You need some meat on your bones, but still not bad." Actually that was an understatement. Once the pink faded from the brusque washing, he could tell the teen's skin would be lightly tanned, with only a few scars to mar it. He did have muscles, ones that would become more defined once he filled out. All in all, it was a decent body to look at. When you added the eyes into the picture... As he looked up into those currently teal eyes, he felt things begin to stir, both in his pants... and in his chest.

"Fine, I’ll just have to get used to your surprises then!" Eren shouted at him with determination as he got up, water dripping down his body. "…Not bad…wha —" His face was crimson again as he realized he was getting a compliment on his looks. Usually those kinds of compliments did nothing for him, but how his heart was fluttering, not much people would get excited over the words ‘Not bad.’ but he just knew there was a lot more to those words then it sounded. He got up out of the water and shook himself off like a dog.

The water hitting his face was a welcome distraction, waking him from wherever his mind had gone. Following Eren out of the water, he looked at the teen's clothes. "There's no way you're putting those back on. Not after I worked so hard to get you properly clean." He picked up his own shirt and held it out. "Tie this around your waist. I'll find you something suitable to wear once we get back." Water dripped down his face, so he wiped it away.

Great, he was going to be practically naked on the way back to Levi’s place. He stifled a sigh and took the shirt from him, tying it around his waist, checking quite a few times that it covered everything. His body had never felt so exposed in public, this wasn’t a good thing in a place like this. He hoped the other male would help defend anyone off if he were to be attacked now.

"It's fine, brat. No one would dare approach you when you're with me. Not if they want to remain in one piece. So just stay close." Giving the clothes another disdainful look he left them there. Clutching the scrub brush and soap in one hand, he gripped the teen's wrist in the other, pulling him along. He kept a wary lookout as cat calls floated through the air. He knew, even if Eren didn't, that not all of those calls were for the teen. Even with a reputation like his, his body was finely built, and it earned more than a few looks. He wouldn't be surprised if he got visits later from people wanting a piece of his body.

Eren could tell the cat calls were not all for him, and he wanted to rip throats out. He only felt nervous when people did it to him, but when they were directed at Levi and he knew they were; he suddenly wanted to protect what he wanted to be his. He seriously wanted to rip from Levi’s grasp and kill people - whoa, what was wrong with him? He had never felt this out of control since killing those underground thugs that kidnapped his sister. He must really like Levi, he could tell from the way his heart and everything boiled with rage, shit.

The silence behind him was deafening, and he glanced back at the teen, actually startled at the murderous rage he saw in those eyes. Eyes that were nearly devoid of any color. At another time, he would have thought them beautiful. But he didn't want the teen causing a scene and bringing the Police down on them. So he stopped walking and snapped his fingers right in front of those eyes to get Eren's attention. "Chill brat. No one's going to jump you, I told you this already. So stop looking like you're going to murder everyone in sight."

Eren was startled out of almost slipping away quickly, which was a very good thing; he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he completely snapped there. “I don’t care about m — nevermind.” He huffed, he almost admitted his stupid feelings. He had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down, shaking from that horrible feeling. He just wanted no one to see or touch Levi’s body, no one but him, ever again.

"What, you concerned about me? Cute, but I can take care of myself. No one's touching me unless they have my permission. Which isn't often, if ever, since I'm the dominant one. Now start walking; I don't want these pigs looking at us anymore." He yanked on the wrist he was holding, walking quickly. The longer they stayed in the open, the more chance there was that someone would approach them, even with his reputation. And if the teen was really concerned about him, that was the last thing he wanted to have happen.

"Okay…" Oh, he figured that bit out, but thankfully not much else about it; and it went better then he expected, for now. He sighed deeply and hurried up, grateful when they finally got back to his house. He almost dropped his towel, but remembered this was another male’s house and he still wasn’t that comfortable being naked in front of him. He waited awkwardly for some clothes.

Levi dragged him to the back. If they stayed in the lair for very long, Eren wouldn't be getting dressed any time soon. Even when they were in the sleeping corner he still considered dragging him back out there. This kid made it very difficult to concentrate. He forwent the shirt Eren was using as a towel, pulling out another that was nearly identical, buttoning it up. Then he pulled the cloak back around his shoulders. "I'm going back out. Stay back here, and don't answer if someone comes in. They'll be looking for me, but with a body like yours they'd go for you too. It won't take me long to find clothes and food." He was so confident, in fact, that he decided he wouldn't need the 3D gear for this.

"Okay, thanks…" He wanted to tell him to be careful too, but he held that in. He sat back in the farthest corner, not wanting to be seen by anyone. He watched Levi go and sighed heavily, if he was dressed he would have explored all the toys the male had, but was too worried about his exposure. To occupy his mind, he started to wonder if Levi would ever do anything like that with him again. He sure would love it if he would, what if it got better then what they did? He gulped, he needed to stop thinking about that pronto, he didn’t need to catch him with a boner when he got back. Instead, he laid in his blanket and decided to catch up on some sleep.

Clothes were surprisingly easier to steal than food. Maybe because with so many beggars the sellers watched their food better. He'd lifted two sets of clothes for Eren, guessing at the size and was now on the move looking for food. He managed to pinch a roll of bread from a vendor, found some unattended meat scraps, and was heading back when he was approached. Levi's lip curled; he'd talked to this man once or twice before, and he wasn't impressed. Something about this guy made him ill. 'Heeeey, Levi. Saw that beautiful body of yours walking around earlier. I could really go for a chance at it.' "Sorry, not interested." He kept walking. Bright lights erupted in his vision as a fist suddenly clipped his eye. He cursed, dropping what he was holding. "Never touch me." He growled as he moved in for the attack.  
It was a while later when he finally made it back home. He had everything he'd gone to get in his arms as he walked to the back. "Oi, brat. Did anyone come to call?" Setting the food in the box and the clothes on top of it, he began to search with one hand for some bandages, the other hand pressed against his wrist to stop the blood flow. He had a fleeting thought of hoping Eren wouldn't see it. He didn't need the teen going postal on him.

Eren sat up groggily when he heard the smooth voice flow into his ears. “Nnh…nope, no one.” He scratched his head and slowly got himself to stand. He leaned against the wall for a bit. “Didja find anything? Stupid question..you probably did…” He sucked at making small talk, but he just liked hearing his voice. He wandered over, still trying to wake up, not even realizing he didn’t have the shirt wrapped around him. He picked up the new clothes, nodded and was about to change in them when he finally noticed he was butt naked. He looked over at Levi, happy he was busy with something. He quickly pulled on his clothes before he could see.  
Then he finally turned to see what Levi was doing. He spotted the bandages and raised his eyebrows. “…Is that a new wound?” He couldn’t tell right now.

"Yes, I found food. Not much, but enough for today." Finding the bandages, he reached for the small bucket of water, tensing when the teen asked about his arm. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Just a little disagreement with someone who didn't want to take no for an answer." Oh, this was going to be rich, He could hardly wait to see what would happen when he turned around and Eren saw his eye. He dipped the rag kept by the bucket into the water, getting it wet. Then he moved his hand to reveal a gasp a few inches long. It wasn't too deep, luckily, but it burned something fierce. He hissed when he placed the wet rag against it.

Eren stared at the wound for a good long time. “Please tell me you beat the crap out of him.” Or killed him, his mind finished for him; because if he wasn’t dead, he would be soon if he found out who he was. He tried breathing slowly, trying to centre himself and not lose that control. He was so close to snapping today, this guy was probably not good for his health.

Levi checked to make sure the knife-wound had slowed in bleeding before bandaging his arm. At least it was his left one and not his dominant arm. "I left him lying in a ditch, bruised and bloodied. Maybe he'll have finally gotten the hint, although I doubt it. This isn't the first time he's approached me; he was just more aggressive about it this time." Standing, he checked to make sure his clothes were free of blood. He glanced only briefly at Eren, and only with the side of his face that didn't hold a vividly bruising eye. "How's the fit on those clothes?"

"Good." Eren hoped to meet this guy eventually, because he would be dead when he did. "The clothes are fine, Thank you." He replied, still trying to calm himself before he went ballistic. He needed to calm down, his blood was feeling like it was boiling. After a few minutes he did calm down as he leaned against a wall, or at least as calm as he was going to get it for a bit.

"I got you two sets, so that you can wear one and wash the other." His eye really hurt. He could still see out of it, but he could tell it was swollen. And there was no doubt that it was bruised; probably a colorful bruise at that. Only when he heard even, calm breathing did he turn around, looking at the teen. "So if you'll give me my shirt back, I'll go wash it."

He saw the eye and his face twitched visibly, his fists clenching. Good thing he still didn’t snap. He handed him his shirt, cracking his neck afterwards and pacing around the place. He was going to go crazy, he wanted to kill something. He mumbled to himself as he paced.

This was new; he'd never had anyone respond so badly to him getting an injury. "What's your deal, kid?" He asked as he watched Eren pace. "Why does my black eye bother you so much? Don't bother denying it; no one paces and mutters death threats if it means nothing to them. You feel that much gratitude toward me or something?"

"Yeah…gratitude, no one has ever helped me before and I probably owe you my life, you made it so I didn’t starve." It was as close to the truth as he was going to get without revealing his feelings. "Or maybe I would have caught something from being so dirty, who knows? I owe you…" He hated seeing him hurt and wanted to smash something.

Levi's eyes flashed. "Owe me? Hmm..." If he felt like that, Levi was more than happy to exploit it. Bones showing or not, he wanted some more time with Eren's body. He prowled closer to the teen, keeping eye contact with him. "If you feel that way, how about another session? You can obviously use the distraction, and I want to play."

Eren gulped as he watched Levi get closer to him, that look in his eyes telling him everything along with what he said. His anger slowly was ebbing away with thoughts of what he may do to him. Black eye or not, he was still attractive as all hell. “Y-yes, let’s play.” He stared back, his eyes smoldering over quite quickly.

Levi's eyes lit up with dark pleasure, partly because the teen looked just as eager as he felt. "Follow me." He led Eren into the lair, his posture automatically sliding into one of command. "Now then, brat." He removed his cloak, setting it to the side. "Safe word is still the same. That being said, do you have any questions for your master before we begin?" 

Eren shuddered at the commanding tone and posture coming from Levi, maybe he had a thing for being ordered around or from higher powers. “I have no questions, Master.” He replied, swallowing hard; getting into it already. 

"Hmm." Levi stepped closer, running a finger down Eren's neck. "Good boy." He walked over to the wall, looking at the instruments it held. Finally he pulled down a rope that he had oiled until it was smooth. Its fibers were a dark brown. "Take off your shirt and get on your knees." He ran the coiled rope along Eren's face. "I think we should see how you deal with restricted airflow. Would you like that, Eren? Would you like me to wind this rope around your neck until you can hardly breathe? Would that make you feel pleasure in that beautiful body of yours?"

"B-beautiful?" Eren was caught over that word for a few moments before he processed the rest of the questions. "restricted…airflow? I mean, yes…whatever you want, master." He nodded, not wanting to disagree with him while they were in character of dom and sub. He bit his lower lip nervously, squirming as he took off his shirt and got on his knees; a light fluster on his face. He was both excited and a little bit frightened of leaving his life in the male’s hands.

Levi smirked. Bending over, he licked the shell of Eren's ear. "Don't forget, you can use the safe word if this gets to scary for you." His voice was soft, his normal self instead of Eren's master. "If you can't talk, tap my left leg three times. I'll get the message." Backing up, he was instantly back in character. He unwound the rope slowly, a feral grin on his face as he stroked the rope while watching Eren's face. Kneeling, he teasingly ran the rope along the back of Eren's neck. He pulled it around, looping it through itself, adding light pressure. "More?"

Eren shuddered and moaned softly when his ear was licked, nodding in affirmative to Levi’s words. Then there was that grin on his face as he stroked that rope, then teased it along his neck before it was around him. When he was asked if he wanted it tighter, he had a feeling he was supposed to ask for more to please him and for some reason, he wanted it tighter. “More, master.” He panted slightly.

This had always been the backing out point for the other people he'd tried it on. Having your airflow restricted tended to make people panic. But he didn't see any panic in Eren's eyes yet; only the beginnings of lust. It made him stifle a groan and he pulled the rope tighter, slipping his hand through the knot to keep the pressure in place. His other hand raked nails down Eren's chest as he watched to boy pant.

Eren groaned and started to gasp for air, what was so arousing about this? Having the male in control of his breathing? If it were anyone else he may not be enjoying it, but for some reason being basically ordered on his restriction of breathing was arousing. His breathing grew heavier as his blood and heart thumped in his body.

"Oh, you do like that. I can see you do. You're so good to me, Eren." Levi purred. He loosened the rope for a moment, then tightened it tighter than he'd had it. The hand on Eren's chest lowered, squeezing the bulge in the teen's pants. "This is arousing to you? Tell me; can you handle more? Or is this the right amount of pressure for you?"

Eren moaned around his drastic breathing, bucking slightly into his touch. “J-just a bit more, please…M-master.” His chest heaving slightly at his drastic breathing. Why did this feel so good? Why was it so exciting to have his life in Levi’s hands?

"Stuttering now? Wow, you never told me you liked not being able to breathe. You should have told me before; you know how much I enjoy giving you what you want." He tightened the rope again. It was going to leave an impressive bruise on Eren's neck when they were done. Keeping the pressure tight, he leaned down, biting the teen's neck just above the rope, squeezing the cloth-covered flesh in his hand again.

His air was almost completely cut off and he loved it. He was wheezing for air, the adrenaline driving him crazy along with the hand between his legs. He moaned out, voice very raspy from his throat being squeezed. He quivered, ruining his pants as pre-cum dribbled down his legs.

The sudden wetness under his hand made him look down. "Oh, you love it that much? Well then, I suppose I can allow you to cum. Shouldn't take too much, now should it?" He squeezed his hand again, releasing the pressure and then repeating. His teeth grazed Eren's ear. "You look so hot right now, Eren. So delicious. You really are so good to your master." Turning his head, he ran his tongue just above where the rope held Eren's neck captive.

The older male’s voice and the way he said things - along with everything he was doing was too much for Eren. And since he was given permission to cum, he gladly took it and came violently into his pants with the thoughts of Levi’s tongue and voice ringing in his head. Soon he was panting heavier then ever as he was spent, going limp on his knees.

He carefully released the pressure of the rope a little at a time, listening to Eren's breathing to make sure something didn't go wrong. Once it was loose, he set the rope to the side and fingered the long dark bruise circling Eren's pale neck. He felt a certain amount of satisfaction for being the one to put it there. He got to his feet, turning away, trying to ignore his own erection standing proudly at attention. Seriously, this was ridiculous. How did this kid have such an affect on him?  
Returning with a wet rag and the other pair of pants he'd stolen, he ruffled the teen's hair in a rare gesture of affection. "You did well, Eren. Rest for a moment and then get cleaned up." He picked up the rope, brushing off any dirt and taking it over to the wall.

Eren flustered as his breathing slowly returned to normal and his body started to slowly calm down from it’s high. Again wondering how Levi managed to do this all and not want to please himself. He took his pants off, also in a slow manner as his body felt like jelly. He washed himself off before he put on the second pair and laid back on the floor with a big huff.

It wasn't going away. Levi growled at his own body, glaring pointedly down at his bulging pants. The teen was living with him now; it wasn't like he could just drop behind the curtain and take care of it. Not when he knew Eren's name would probably escape his mouth again. Grumbling, he walked back over once Eren was done cleaning up and dressed again.He tossed the soiled pants in the corner where he put clothes when they needed to be washed.  
Then, with surprising ease, he lifted up the teen and walked back to his own pile of blankets. "You need to rest. That was a lot of pleasure your body just experienced. And since you're clean, I suppose I can let you sleep in my bed. Just this once." He himself couldn't sleep yet. He was going to have to find a quiet place to take care of him 'problem.' Where though, was the real question.

"Thank you, Levi." He smiled sweetly up at him, never being in such a comfortable bed before. "Thanks for everything…" His eyes slowly drooped closed and his breathing evened out. He was passed out within minutes, a smile on his face for the first time in his sleep anyway. He dreamed of a better life, a house by the ocean with a much gentler Levi at his side that would make the real one scoff at him.  
He woke up later, looking around for the male he was just dreaming of. “L…Levi?”

Luckily the teen had fallen asleep almost immediately, so it turned out he didn't have to go anywhere after all. He had escaped back into his lair, nearly sobbing as he dropped to the ground and took care of his need, biting his lip hard to keep from making any sounds. After he was done, he got onto shaky legs and left.  
He was still out when Eren woke up. He'd had more success swiping food this time, enough for both of them to eat for several days before they'd have to get more. He'd also taken the time to go wash the dirtied clothes, so that they were clean for whenever they needed to change. The food bundled in the clean clothes, he was slowly making his way back to his house, taking a meandering route to make sure no one was following him.

The man was nowhere to be seen, he got up and looked around groggily. He spotted the toys in his lair, now was a good time to start exploring. He took each thing off the wall and examined them intensely, wondering when he would get each thing used on him; wondering how they would each feel. He bit his lip as he found some small objects, he could only assume when inside him; the thoughts made him shudder as he put them back.  
He found something bigger that was shaped good enough to fit inside someone he guessed, his eyes were wide and he grew excited after seeing it. “Oh, fuck..’ He swore as he spun it around in his hands.

On the way back, Levi got side-tracked. He'd seen a couple Military Police walking about, so he'd ducked down a side street. When he did, he realized it just happened to be the street that held his favorite shop. Things in this place were the only things he'd spend money on. The shopkeeper greeted him and, knowing Levi's tastes, showed him a new item she had procured.  
It had been designed after Police bonds, and he fingered the wood and soft leather in appreciation. To see Eren stretched out, hands caught in this... Eyes shining, he began to haggle a price with her. In the end, he'd had to give up a few pieces of food along with some money, but it was worth it. Whistling, he again headed toward home, this time quickly, eager to see if the teen had recovered so he could use this.

Eren bit his lip and looked around for any signs of Levi, just the thought of the male using this item on him had gotten him way too hard. “Screw it.” This was risky, but he was going to use this right now. He heard he had to prepare himself before putting anything up there, he looked around and spotted a liquid, reading the bottle he learnt this was exactly what he needed.  
He put it on his fingers after he stripped of his clothes, he just felt like taking everything off. He slowly inserted a finger inside himself, hissing at the pain - why was he doing this? Wait, he liked this pain, was he a masochist? Oh well, he wiggled the finger around inside him; making himself harder as he imagined Levi doing this instead. Then he inserted another finger and started to stretch himself, groaning a bit from pain and pleasure. Then there was a third finger, he thrusted in and out of himself until he hit a spot and saw stars. Not being able to wait anymore, he made the dildo suction to the floor, put some of the liquid on it and slowly lowered himself down on it, hissing as pained tears began to well up in his eyes. Soon, he wanted to move despite the pain and the more he moved down on it, the more wonderful it felt. Soon, he was bouncing on it and moaning loudly - Levi’s name falling form his lips as he rode it, imaging it was his cock.

He finally made it back, more than a little excited at the new item he held. Unexpected sounds reached his ears, making him instantly tense. He knew those sounds. Those were the sounds he extracted from Eren when they played. Why was he making those sounds now. Unless... did he have a lover? Fury flooded his body, turning his eyes dark. With a snarl, he walked into the lair.  
It took him more than a few seconds to realize what he was seeing. Eren, naked, riding a dildo. His, to be exact. His body was the only one that had been in. To see Eren using it now made him lick his lips and he automatically straightened. But the teen was doing it wrong. He hadn't asked for permission to use it... and he was saying Levi's name. That was a big no no in the lair. The teen was obviously wanting punishment.  
Walking around the oblivious Eren, he put the food in the box and set the clean clothes aside, along with his cloak. Then he prowled closer, one hand holding his new contraption. Before the teen could realize he was there, he yanked him off the dildo, clasped his hands above his head in the wood and leather device, and leaned over him, one knee in between his legs. "Hello, Eren. You've been a very naughty boy while your master was away." His voice was dark with promise.

Eren was in a blissful state in mind as he rode the dildo, he never knew he could feel so good back there, no wonder lots of guys did this. He was moaning out louder, moaning Levi’s name - before he was suddenly yanked off it and it took him a few moments to realize what happened. He had been caught, Levi had tied his hands in some device and his face was inflamed as he yelped in embarrassment. Then his words sunk in, he was going to punish him? The leg between his legs and the device was promising, along with the look he was getting. “I-I’m sorry, master!” He squirmed, really wanting it bad; whatever he was going to do to him.

"Sorry? Oh no, Eren. Sorry isn't good enough. You were using my toys without permission. Not only that, you were saying your master's name. I told you not to do that in here." Reaching back, he pulled the dildo off the floor with a pop. It was slick from the lube, and from being inside Eren. "You wanted this thing that badly? And here I thought you weren't ready for it yet." He rolled it between his fingers, coating them. "Well? What punishment should I give you, Eren? You can tell your master what you want."

Eren panted heavily, trying to gather courage for his words. Then he realized he was way beyond the point of caring and needed to voice what he needed badly. “I-I want you inside me, master! But…if you won’t do that, I need something inside me, master!” He begged, his voice a moaning whine.

Levi was so surprised he was thrown from his dominant personality. He almost felt like he'd been slapped. He stared at the begging male stretched out under him. "I-inside you?!" He squeaked. Coughing, turning red, he backed away. "No; if I'm going to be inside you, this is not the way I want you. Not like this. Not in the lair." Eren may as well have said the safe word. Levi was so off his game now, he couldn't continue even if he wanted to. He reached across Eren and opened the restraints. Then he backed up, eyeing the teen warily, waiting for his next move. This was strange for him; he wasn't usually the one on the defensive.

Eren whimpered at the loss, was it over? Did he just ruin a kinky experience? He pouted, he was really looking forward to the things he would do to him. But - was he waiting for him to make a move? And why not sex in the lair? Did he actually want to be more intimate with him? His mind spinning, he took a step forward and took a big risk in pressing his lips against Levi’s like he’s been wanting to do for awhile now, grinding himself up against him.

It was a bold move, and one that caught Levi off-guard. He gasped into the mouth, trying to back away. But the wall was at his back, and Eren was pressed against him, grinding their hips together. A dark flush covered his face and spilled down his neck. He wasn't used to losing control in his lair. No, he wasn't used to losing control at all.  
As inexperienced as the teen was, Levi couldn't deny he was responding. He'd been aroused since he first saw Eren pleasuring himself on the dildo, and nothing had happened to curb that. Whimpering, and hating himself for it, he began to tentatively kiss Eren back.

Eren could feel that Levi had never done this before either, had anyone really ever tried to kiss him like this? Well, good. This would be both of their first times and he was glad to be the one to take it from Levi. He kissed more hungrily, trying to get him more comfortable as well as himself. He moaned into the kiss as he rolled his naked hips against the other’s clothed ones.

He was losing control of the situation. He really couldn't allow that to happen. "N-no, stop..." He mumbled into the demanding mouth. "Stop." His voice was breathy, hardly his usual tone, but he managed to push the teen back, fingers digging into the male's shoulders as he panted heavily. He needed a moment to think; this whole situation was so confusing. Wasn't he going to punish the teen? For what? He bit his lip as his cock throbbed, flicking dark eyes up to meet Eren's.

Eren panted heavily. watching Levi with wanting and confused eyes. “W-what’s wrong?” He knew there was an attraction between them, why couldn’t they just do something about it? His cock was aching from being denied it’s release earlier; he had been really close. He just really wanted to make love with Levi.

Did he want the teen? He didn't even need to look at the body to confirm he did. But he hadn't actually ever had sex. He'd given others release, had given himself release, but had never been with anyone. If he was going to do this though, he had to pretend like he knew what he was doing. Or he might end up being dominated instead, something he knew he would hate. Swallowing hard to put moisture back into his mouth, he gave Eren a heavy-lidded desire-filled look. "Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to do this against a wall. I'm going to give you a treat, Eren. Get that gorgeous ass of yours onto my bed and prepare for more pleasure than you've ever experienced."

Eren gulped when Levi’s dominate personality came back, telling him to get his gorgeous ass to bed - wait, gorgeous? He flustered a deep crimson as he nodded and wobbled towards the bed, it was hard to get places with an aching hard on that craved release. He was surprised the man was going to allow this on his bed, he laid across it, waiting for his master to come have his way with him.

Levi watched him walk away, still debating. He hadn't planned on going this route yet. Honestly, he'd thought Eren would give the safe word during their first session. But he hadn't, which had surprised and pleased him. And now... He growled at himself, standing up. He was about to get what he wanted, and yet he still felt the need to hesitate.  
He unbuttoned his shirt on the way to the bed, letting it fall onto the food box as he passed it. Muscles rippled as he lowered himself to kneel over the teen. He pressed his mouth against Eren's ear; in this way he could voice any concerns without being watched. "Are you sure this is what you really want? Once it's done, you can't get your virginity back."

Eren watched those delicious muscles ripple over him, his hands reaching out to touch him even before he knew he was doing it. He had just always wanted to touch him and he felt amazing. The whisper by his ear made a shiver run down his spine. “Y-yes, I’m sure…I won’t regret you taking it, please.”

"As long as you're sure." He leaned back, staring down at the body below him. He wanted nothing more than to place his cock inside Eren. But he was going to wait a moment. He needed to make sure he was still open from using the dildo. Staring in confusion at the small bottle of lube next to the blankets- when had that gotten there?- he applied a small amount to his fingers, pried open the teen's legs, and pressed them into the opening, surprised at how easily his fingers slid inside. It was a move that left even him gasping.

Eren blushed under the gaze, wondering what Levi was thinking about before a finger entered him and he was gasping and withering. This felt way better then his finger and his hips rolled to welcome it more. “Nhh!”

There wasn't any resistance at all to his finger, so he quickly added a second one, shivering from the heat. Never having done this before, he was fully able to appreciate everything about Eren's body. He was both happy the teen had opened himself with the dildo, and saddened that he lost the chance to feel that tightness. Maybe another time. "You need anymore prepping or is that enough?" Levi growled as his cock gave another painful twitch.

”I need you, please!” Eren begged as he rutted against his fingers, his cock leaking and aching from the lack of attention it needed. He almost went down to touch it himself, but his master never ordered him to yet. “P-please, master! Fuck me!”

"No, Eren, that's wrong. Did you forget already? 'Master' is only for the lair." He carefully removed his fingers. "Call me Levi. I am not your master for this." Reaching between the parted legs, he gave the teen a hard stroke to his leaking cock.

Eren then realized it may be more intimate then he noticed, which made his heart flutter. He squirmed and moaned loudly when his cock finally received attention. “L-Levi! Please…I need you inside me!” He managed to breath out through laboured breaths.

"That's better." Levi smirked, finally standing up and removing his pants. Eren didn't know it, but he was the first to see Levi's lower half. He stood still for a moment, allowing Eren to look if he wanted. "Much more impressive than that dildo you were using." Then he got on his knees, nudging Eren's legs apart again. "With the prepping you did, this shouldn't hurt so much." He lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes. "But... if it does... tell me and I'll stop."

Eren gulped and whimpered when he saw Levi’s cock, did he ever want that inside him. He nodded, eyes softening at the thought of the thug caring if he hurt him. “Y-yes, just take me…please.” He whined, feeling like he may explode in a horrible manner if he didn’t get some relief soon.

"You need to learn some patience." Levi murmured, looking the teen's body over. Leaning over him and placing a hand on either side of Eren's chest, he aligned their bodies and carefully, slowly, pushed his cock into Eren's body.

Eren whimpered and was about to apologize when he was suddenly pushed into and his mouth fell open. It felt way different having an actual cock inside him. He moaned out, gripping the sheets and rolling his hips. He had no pain because of everything that happened thus far today.

A pronounced shiver went through his entire body, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. That heat enclosing his cock was divine, way better than he'd ever dreamed it could be. His fists clenched in the blankets as he tried not to pant and give in too quickly. He needed to look like he knew what he was doing. Pulling out, he pushed back in just as slowly, a moan spilling from his mouth before he could stop it. "You feel... amazing." He praised.

That made Eren groan and throw back his head, pushing back against him. “Y-you do too! S’good!” He gasped out, he was aware he was making lots of noises he didn’t even know he could make; but he simply didn’t care at this point as he moved. “Levi!”

He had to fight not to make as much noise as Eren was. Each thrust, each slide of skin against skin caused pleasure stronger than any he'd ever known to flood his body. He knew he wasn't going to last very long; it was his first time, after all. Not that Eren knew that. "E-Eren." He groaned. "Since it's your first... time... I know you won't last very... long. But that's... that's okay." Did his voice really sound that breathy?

”I-it’s not your first?” Eren sounded disappointed, but was quickly moaning louder with each thrust. He knew he was in fact going to cum any moment now like Levi said, his voice cracking as he grew higher in pitch. “Levi!” L-LEEEEEVI!” He screamed as he was suddenly shooting out a stream onto them both, shaking and shouting until he was spent and limp on the bed. “F-fuck…”

Oh, if the teen only knew. For some reason, the disappointment bothered him, but he didn't really have time to think about it. Eren's whine nearly broke his eardrums, and he gasped as he stomach was suddenly coated with warm liquid. Not able to resist any longer, especially with the sight under him, he came with a broken cry, collapsing on the teen and hiding his head in the crook of Eren's neck.

Eren panted heavily, wrapping his arms around the other male; taking this moment to hold him close just in case he didn’t want to cuddle. “T-that was amazing.” He gasped after awhile, knowing this would be burnt into his memory forever, he sure hoped this wasn’t the only time.

Amazing was an understatement, Levi mused as he panted. That was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He wanted to sit here, to savor every moment. But they were dirty, and he was tired. Moving away on very wobbly legs, sides still heaving as he tried to find normal breathing, he reached for a rag, wetting it and cleaning his stomach thoroughly. Then he kneeled next to Eren, cleaning him as well.  
Once done, he tossed the rag away and coaxed the blankets from under Eren. Covering the teen, he debated a moment before climbing in behind him, hiding his face against the back of the teen's neck. "That... was actually the first time I've done that." He admitted in a near-whisper. "I am, well, was, a virgin. Not something you advertise when you're into the arcane sex arts like I am."

Eren shuddered as he was cleaned, still blushing faintly as he recovered his breathing. When Levi slipped in behind him and even basically snuggled into him, his heart fluttered. Was he actually getting his wish and there was going to be a relationship forming here? Then the next words out of the thug’s mouth shocked him, it was his first time. “I-I’m glad, actually…I’m glad we experienced that together.” He blushed crimson, hoping the man didn’t mind him being too sappy. This could also establish closer connections between them and this made the boy very happy.

"I don't think I would have enjoyed anyone else's responses near as much. I didn't give myself to you lightly; I hope you realize that. I am still the master of the lair, and more often than not, I am cruel. I am a thug, after all. I've done what I have to to survive, so I'm not the nicest of people." He pressed just a little closer, seeking body warmth. "But in here, I might be nicer. If you stay with me. I'll feed you, I'll keep you clean, and you'll have a warm place to sleep. All I ask is you allow me to play with your body whenever I want. Could you agree to that?"

Eren grinned, even if Levi couldn’t see it; he didn’t mind any of that one single bit. It sounded like a commitment coming from him. “I’m good with all that, my body is only yours to do what you wish with it.” He flustered as he said it, and truly meant it. He would only want Levi to play with his body.

"Hmm." One arm snaked around Eren's waist, pulling him closer. "Fine. As long as you have no illusions about being with me. Now sleep." Levi yawned, giving in and kissing the back of Eren's neck.  
Fin


End file.
